


Someday, Maybe

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Escort Service, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Could the Saint of Killers ever love again?





	Someday, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me and I just had to write down.

He didn't love you; you knew that. The Saint wasn't capable of loving anyone except his wife and child. They were long gone, their deaths making him the man he was now. But he still had his needs and desires as the only remnants of the human he once was. To still his body's hunger, he came to you. He had ordered you specifically after seeing your profile picture on the agencies website, and after that, you were the only one he came to.

William was his real name; you learned the first time you met him. The large, towering man had been looking down at you with a hard glance that showed no emotions. You had been scared; you had to admit that. Terrified that he would murder you by the end of the night. But he didn't. Instead, he had talked about his wife and daughter, and how he was cursed to be the Saint of Killers for an eternity. You had listened with both fear and thrilling interest. The man seemed to be the silent, brooding type struck deep with the sorrow of his family's death. But for some reason, he must have found you easy to talk with. 

Then suddenly, he had opened the buttons on his pants and pulled out his large, flaccid cock, waiting silently with his gaze directed forward. You had hesitated, wondered if he really wanted this. But William had kept looking onward, giving you no indication of what he felt or thought. Cautiously, you had reached out your hand and grabbed his length. It had awoken slowly, subtly twitching from your delicate touch. Your eyes had widened as it grew in your hands, your fingers barely reaching around its girth. You had looked up at the man, but he remained silent and looking emotionlessly into the wall on the other side of the room. Biting your lip, you had slid down to your knees between his legs and taken him into your mouth. He hadn't been forceful like you'd expected. His fingers had curled into your hair as you sucked him off, his hips bucking slightly when he came with a low grunt escaping his parted lips. 

After swallowing his salty load, you had smiled up at him and sat down next to him on the couch. Without a word, he had tucked himself back into his pants and left the hotel room. You had looked at the closed door, felt the silence he left behind and felt a strange loneliness in your heart. 

*

"William…" Your moans of pleasure filled the room as you rode the big man's cock. William's hands were on your hips, his eyes watching your body moving on top of him. His head dipped forward, his lips closing around one of your breasts as he started sucking your nipple into his mouth. Gasping as shivers spread across your skin, you threaded your fingers into his long hair, giggling softly as his beard tickled the sensitive skin below your breasts. 

William had sworn he would never love anyone ever again, and yet here he was, mapping out every curve of your soft, female flesh. No, love wasn't the right word. He didn't know how to label what he felt for you. He knew he didn't want anything to happen to you; he would protect you with his life if he could die. But was it love? No. It couldn't be. 

"Please," you whimpered, feeling his rough clothes scratch on your inner thighs as you rode him faster, chasing that heated pleasure throbbing in your core. He was fully clothed, as always, and you wore nothing but the high heels he wanted you to keep on. 

Knowing what you wanted, William stood up and flipped you over on your stomach on the bed with your hips resting on the edge. Spreading your legs wide, he thrust inside you again, his hand fisting in your hair, pressing your face down on the mattress as he fucked you hard, and rough, and wild as only he could. Over and over, he rammed his huge cock inside you, stretching your tight pussy to the brink of pain and pleasure. Biting the sheets, you let out a guttural growl as your core tightened and your orgasm coursed like wildfire through your overheated body. Pussy pulsing and fluttering, you collapsed breathlessly on the bed, feeling your sex throb as his cock swelled inside you. 

The Saint of Killers buried his fingers into your hip, leaving his blue imprint on you as he came deep inside your twitching pussy, his deep voice filling the room with growling grunts of pleasure. 

Afterward, he cleaned himself up and left you lying naked on the bed as usual. You watched him opening the door and suddenly felt more lonely than ever. 

"Will you stay one day?" you asked hesitantly, waiting breathlessly for his answer as your pulse roared in your ears. Was it stupid of you to expect him to stay? To love him? Probably. 

The Saint halted his steps, staring out into the empty corridor outside the hotel room for a long moment. His grip on the handle tightened, and his jaw clenched. He hated the next words coming out of him, hated the long-forgotten feelings you had awoken inside of him. 

"Maybe," he said, his voice controlled and blank, but deep down he knew he would stay. Someday. 

As the door closed behind William, you couldn't help but fall back down on the bed with a smile on your lips. Maybe…That was good enough for you.


End file.
